


Cisco Ramon Meets Batman

by DC Is Gay (CalJordan)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bruce is annoyed, Crack, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Like the drabbles are seriously short, This Is STUPID, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/DC%20Is%20Gay
Summary: Short drabbles about Cisco Ramon meeting Batman





	1. Cisco In the Batcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco geeks out when he visits the Batcave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. will write it into proper dialogue when i get home

**Cisco:** Oh my god, this is like an actual cave. And you dress up like a bat! Oh my god. Are you an actual bat or do you just take the aesthetic that seriously? And oh my god your screens are so huge this is so cool. we should totally get bigger screens at S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **Batman, annoyed:** Was bringing him here really necessary?

 **Barry:** He's part of my team. I don't keep things from my team. We are a package deal

 **Batman:** _glares_

 **Barry:** Fine. I said no at first but he kept insisting and wouldn't leave me alone until I finally said yes.

 **Cisco:** Barry, there's a dinosaur! This is so cool

 **Barry:** _doesn't say that he also thought the dinosaur was super cool because he doesn't want Batman to also be annoyed at him_

 **Cisco:** I bet Oliver and Team Arrow wished they had a cave as cool as this one. There are so many cools vehicles. Oliver only has a motorcycle.

 **Batman:** _hides it, but he's actually smirking_

 **Batman:** Oliver Queen wishes he was me

 

 


	2. Cisco Can Keep Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or so he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the other one, it's not edited

**Cisco:** So you obviously, you know Barry's identity,but did he tells you or did you figure it out?

 **Batman:** I figured it out

 **Cisco:** How?

 **Batman:** I'm Batman

 **Cisco:** Eh, I'll take it as an answer.  So does Barry know your identity?

 **Barry:** I know

 **Cisco:** Did he figure-

 **Batman** : I told him. I told the League when we had our first meeting. It was about survival, making sure they could trust me. Makes working as a team much easier.

 **Cisco:** You could tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets. I know a lot of secret identities. All of Team Flash's, Team Arrow's, the Legends', Supergirl's back on Earth-38, the Hawks'. What's one more? I won't tell anyone. Well, unless a villain kidnaps my brother and me and threatens to kill him unless I tell him who you are underneath the cowl.

 **Cisco:** But you don't have to worry about that ever happening, my brother's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco: I might also accidentally blurt out your real name while thanking you for saving me and my date from a villain who's after her


End file.
